


The Owl House Headcanons

by L_G_J



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Amity Blight, F/F, Luz Noceda has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_G_J/pseuds/L_G_J
Summary: Just some aus/Headcanons I have...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	The Owl House Headcanons

Luz Noceda:

\- has adhd

\- she is definitely an art kid

\- she might be questioning her gender. she uses she/her and they/them 

\- has two moms

\- is the bicon we need

\- 16

\- Born on February 17

\- an Aquarius

\- has an animation youtube channel

\- is 5'7

Amity Blight:

-. Is autistic

-. she's still a witch

\- is cis

\- has two asshole parents

\- a useless lesbian

\- 16 

\- Born on September 21

\- a Libra

\- is on witch tik tok

\- is 5'4

Lumity:

\- Amity calls Luz "otter" 

\- Amity wears a lot of Luz's hoddies because most of her clothes are uncomfy for her (they also smell nice)

\- after school Amity often comes to Luz's house instead of going straight home. she tells her parents that she's at the library studying

\- Luz likes to draw Amity a lot

\- she often does animations about their relationship

\- Luz is protective of her friends in general but is protective of Amity especially

\- the still have an Azura book club book it's basically just them reading some and then ending up cuddling and falling asleep

\- they aren't out at school yet. Luz is out as bi but Amity is not

\- Luz is older than Amity

\- Luz likes holding Amity's hands because they're tiny

\- Amity reminds Luz of a bunny so she often draws Amity with bunny ears in her animations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so idk if this going to be a full on story. I was just hoping to get my Headcanons out to people who are interested. I'm not autistic myself so leave some suggestions or something if I get anything wrong or offend anyone.


End file.
